Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data transfer. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to the data transmission in a fiber optic network.
Description of the Related Art
The capacity of the fiber-optic network has been increased drastically with coherent communication detection techniques and digital signal processing (DSP). With the commercialization of the 100 GbE, the 400 G or 1 Tb/s per channel being the next target. Meanwhile, elastic spectrum allocation in a flexible channel grid, and transponders to flexibly provide the line rate in accordance with the dynamic requirements of traffic volume make the flexible transmitter and receiver important for future optical networks. Previously, these were mostly achieved by using the synchronous optical network (SONET)/synchronous digital hierarchy (SDH) layer, or Optical Transport Network (OTN). In recent years, software-defined networking (SDN), which delivers better scalability, lower latency, and deterministic performance, is being developed to extend network programmability to the optical layer. To this end, optical label switching (OLS), which enables the routing and forwarding of ultra-high bit rate packets directly in the optical layer, is a promising technology to provide a flexible connection between the physical transport infrastructure and higher-layer software functions.